It's the moment to lie
by RainbowAra
Summary: The world of Atreia has been to war for almost 2000 years now but there's an organization, the Brotherhood which is trying to end it all and bring peace between Elyos and Asmodian. In this war where contact between the two sides is considered high treason and punished with death, AltMal EzioLeo Warnings: Slash, war, violence, mature language, mentions of character death


It's the moment to lie

~Chapter 1~

Long ago, when the god Aion created Atreia, he also created the Draken to be powerful, beastlike creatures who were send to be the guardians of the human race and to protect the Tower of Eternity, the centre of the planet. In the beginning the Draken obeyed Aion, but soon they started to enjoy their power more and started to become stronger. Not long after they started to abuse their power, they subdued the humans and started to call themselves Balaur. Aion got angry when he noticed this and chose twelve humans to stand out among the others. They were called the twelve Empyrean Lords and humans referred to them as semi gods also due to their Angelic appearance with strong, white wings. The Empyrean Lords took a force called Aether that was inside the air all over Atreia, to create a strong magical barrier around the Tower of Eternity so the Balaur couldn't destroy it. While outside the barrier, a fierce war was fought, more and more humans were chosen by Aion and got their bodies filled with Aether to get powers and wings just like the Empyrean Lords; they were called Daeva. But the Daeva even after more then 100 years still were rare. The humans called them some kind of angels; send by their god Aion to protect mankind. Ten of the twelve Lords decided to lead the Daevas into battle against the Balaur and only two Empyrean Lords, namely Siel and Israphel remained inside the barrier to protect the other humans and the Tower from harm.

After 1000 years of war, some of the Empyrean Lords said that it would be better to stop war and to make peace with the Balaur.

Some of the Lords weren't too pleased by that proposal and they started to discuss and fight with each other until in the end, the majority agreed to set up a peace treaty with the Balaur.

So they invited the most important Balaur leaders to discuss the terms of the peace treaty but because of an uncleared item, the leader of the Balaur fell and died, the negotiation failed and the Balaur started to attack. Panic spread like wildfire and the fighting started again. In between, while the war continued inside the barrier, the Tower of Eternity, which held the whole world together started to crumble. The Empyrean Lords, who were in the duty of war, took their fellow Daeva soldiers and lead them to different places. Five of the Lords were called to go to south and five to the north so they could fight the Balaur from both sides. When the Tower cracked and bursted in the end everyone was in pure panic and as Siel and Israphel saw that their beloved home, Atreia was near it's end, they both offered themselves and extracted the vitally important Aether inside their bodies to save the planet of Atreia.

Millions of people died on that day and in spite of everything Siel and Israphel did, the world still broke apart and the people from the north and the south part got separated.

Our Story starts a bit earlier than that.

Altaïr, a young man who was 17 years old, was the youngest ever to receive the title of a Daeva. It was the upmost honor, a young soldier could get. Most of his comrades were jealous of him being chosen by Aion to protect the planet. He fastly rose in rank and was soon one to fight directly under the Empyrean Lords. He was honored and happy to be able to show his skills but sometimes, he got lonely. So he was more than happy when about 7 years later, his former best friend worked hard enough to be a chosen one, too.

On the day the peace conference held place we was in charge of patrolling outside the Tower and so was one of the first to see what happened when the Balaur leader fell. In all the panic there wasn't time to organize the soldiers completely so Altaïr and his best friend got separated in two different units, Altaïr was send to the south and his best friend to the north. It all happened so fast and never had Altaïr been so scared in his life ever before. Eventually, it all stopped and everything calmed down, he found out that he was alone over again. But being a Daeva and being immortal, he lived on for a long time and eventually forgot about his best friend. He lived on in the southern part of Atreia where the humans started to call themselves Elyos.

And all the Elyos, Altaïr too, were unaware of the existence of the humans on the southern, separated part of Atreia, who called themselves Asmodians.

The Elyos remained normal looking as the humans were before, maybe got more beautiful and got healthy, but light skin while the Asmodians had to live in Darkness. Asmodae was blocked out from the sun so it got colder and colder and the Asmodians started to grow fur on their back to warm them and claws on their feet and hands to protect them from the cruel surroundings and wild animals. Their skin got unhealthy colors and their eyes soon got used to see, even in darkness.


End file.
